


Official Toys-R-Us Foreclosure Agreement

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Kids, they're just having fun yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Luffy was peeing, as one does when he heard some footsteps behind him. He turns around to see the child. One of them. He doesn’t know.OR; The strawhats hangout with kids
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Official Toys-R-Us Foreclosure Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Toph

トフーちゃん

“What’s with your crew and hats?”

Nami blinks and looks up from the bag of money she was shifting through. Her hands smelled like copper and iron, odd considering the fact all the coins were solid gold (she checked) but money was money. She was currently wearing a diamond-encrusted tiara on her head, something she found within the mixed bag of riches, and on her neck sat the glimmering jeweled necklace belonging to someone or another  _ blah blah blah  _ it was Nami’s now and she had to admit green (they're extravagant yet elegant emeralds. They almost resemble the most delicious green grapes in their size. She thanks her lucky stolen coin purse that Luffy isn’t here to swallow the necklace whole, thinking it’s no more than a stray grapevine, his first the taking—as everything tends to be) 

“What?” 

“Hats. Yer’ all wearing somethin’ on your head.”

The crew had picked up some drowning kids at some point in their travels that day (only because Chopper wasn’t comfortable leaving some kids to die on a ship  _ they _ were responsible for sinking). It had been a few hours since they got onboard and currently, well more like before she was asked by a stupid child and stopped (losing track of where she was. Something something 4 million berri), Nami was counting the haul from the ship they just plundered. 

“No, we don’t.”

Nami doesn’t wear a hat. Neither does Zoro or Sanji. Nor Franky and Robin. 

Only Luffy, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper do. 

“Yer’ wearing a hat now. Princess hat.”

Princess hat?

Oh. The tiara.

“Yeah well, this is just to keep my hands free.” 

The child nods.

"Still a hat."

Nami does her best to keep counting, the chill of the metal on her head suddenly more obvious.

ハト

“What your fucking head so damn big for?”

Chopper liked to think his head wasn’t that big. It was actually on the smaller size considering his age. He was a bit self-conscious about it. With that said he can’t say he appreciates a child calling him out so loudly in front of his crew. He had an image to uphold.

“My head isn’t big!”

“Bighead! Fuck for?”

“You’re just small! You’ve never seen anything else you have no point of reference.” 

“Your hat! Big as shit! Bighead; big hat!”

Chopper was just trying to treat the poor child’s wounds. He was doing his due diligence as a good doctor and helping those weaker and sicker than him and his crew. A child. And now he was attacked. His heart was breaking.

“Big hat. You’re a cute dog tho’.”

Chopper wasn’t a dog. He resented being called a dog. But he still smiled as he wrapped the bandages a  _ bit  _ too tightly.

ドゴ

Luffy was peeing, as one does when he heard some footsteps behind him. He turns around to see the child. One of them. He doesn’t know. 

This one is sucking their thumb. They’re holding a watermelon bigger than they are as if it was a normal ball or something. 

They stare at each other for a bit. Luffy finishes peeing and tucks himself back in his pants before turning around to the kid.

“Wanna fight?”

The child blinks. Luffy does not.

“Wanna eat that melon you got? I can smash it for us!”

The child sucks on their thumb. Luffy watches and hears Zoro laughing in the background.

“Wanna go sit on the ship head? It’s a lion.”

Luffy points at the front of the ship and the child looks and nods a bit. Luffy wraps his arm around the melon and the child and jumps to the lion head. He sits the child in his lap and drums his hands on the melon, nodding along to the rhythm of the rocking ship, the smell of the salty sea, and the breathing of the child leaning on him.

メロン

Zoro hates kids (once when he was a kid he accidentally ate a bullet and ever since he’s hated children. Such stupid creatures). 

They adore him through. 

Everyone realizes this when they find him holding 4 children on one arm bouncing them up and down; Sanji laughs out and calls him a wonderful father; Luffy says he looks like a forest bush (whatever the fuck that means); Robin smiles and adds an arm to his free hand, freaking out the children. 

ブレット

Brook is a skeleton. The children adore him. 

He doesn’t know why, but something about singing songs and dancing along the deck excites them. He supposed that a few years of being dead doesn’t change children. Simple creatures with simple pleasures he was happy to provide.

ラララ

Usopp has been great with kids since day one and everyone knew it. God, he was great with kids. They loved him (he lied and nothing spoke to a child like that of a man who lied as easily as he breathed. More importantly he lied  _ badly _ so he got a constant laugh out of the children too. He was born for this). 

Sanji wasn’t. Neither was Franky. Both were too scary. Too big. Too smelly, nasty, gross. Scary. Sanji didn’t really get it seeing how Zoro and Luffy showered less than he did but he just assumed children enjoyed dirty idiots.

He made Franky a drink as a “sorry kids fucking hate us” and toasted as the laughs of the joyful and young rang outside the kitchen. 

乾杯

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
